familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Benjamin Woodbury Driggs (1837-1913)
}} Obituary Ogden, Oct. 1.—Benjamin W. Driggs, formerly of Pleasant Grove and for many years agent and correspondent of the Deseret News, died yesterday afternoon at 4 o'clock in the Dee hospital of a complication of kidney and bladder troubles. He had been ill about one month and was taken to the hospital about three days ago in the hopes that he might recover sufficiently to undergo an operation. His death was peaceful and quiet and members of the family were at his beside when the end came. Recently, Mr. Driggs had made his home in Ogden at 732 Twenty-fourth street. Benjamin Woodbury Driggs was born in Licking county, Ohio, May 13, 1837. Two years after his parents moved to Illinois, where they joined the "Mormon" Church and lived in Nauvoo until the spring of 1846, when they with others were driven out of that city. The events of these times were impressed on the boy's memory, and he recalled in vivid detail the _____ associated with the martyrdom of the Prophet Joseph Smith and his brother Hyrum, and other historic events connected with the early history of the Church. One memory he cherished was the sacrifice he made for the building of the Nauvoo temple. He gave a treasured little wagon his father had made for him, which was used by the workmen. As soon as the boy was old enough to work he assisted his father, S.F. Driggs, in his wagon shop, where many of the wagons were made which crossed the plains. For six years after the exodus from Nauvoo, the family lived in Iowa, on Little Pigeon creek. Here preparations were made to cross the plains and in 1852 the journey to the Rocky mountains was begun. Upon their arrival in Utah the family settled in Pleasant Grove. In 1855 B.W. Driggs went to California with his uncle, Sterling Driggs, one of the original pioneers. Here the young man worked among the "Mormon" colonies for two years and returned to Utah. In December 1856, he responded to a call made by Prest. Brigham Young for volunteers to help the belated, snowbound handcart and independent companies into the valley. In 1857 he married Olivia Pratt, eldest daughter of Parley P. Pratt. Shortly after his marriage he took part in the Johnston's army episode, serving in the company of Capt. Willis as cavalryman during the fall and winter near Fort Bridger. On one occasion he acted as guide for Capt. Lot Smith on a foray down Green River. During the early sixties he engaged in blacksmithing and trading with the emigrants on Ham's fork and South pass. When the Black Hawk war broke out B.W. Driggs was made major in the militia and sent with General Pace's command into Sanpete county. He served in this position for two years. In 1867 he married Rosalia E. Cox of Manti. During 1869 he helped to build the Union Pacific railroad, having taken a grading contract to Echo canyon. In 1870 he left for a mission to England; while there he became president of the Birmingham conference. On his return from England he engaged in the mercantile business in West Jordan and later in Pleasant Grove. He was a merchant during the rest of his active life. Of Benjamin W. Driggs it may be said, his was a life of untiring activity. Family Life Marriage to Olivia Pratt His first marriage was to Olivia Thankful Pratt (1841-1906), daughter of Mormon Apostle, Parley P. Pratt. They had several children. Marriage to Rosalia Cox His second polygamous marriage. References * History of Ben W Driggs - FindAGrave